1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper, and in particularly, to a pin definition layout of electronic paper display screen having good electrical output properties and high yield after definition arrangement of pins, which is advantageous in being light, thin, short, and small.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, liquid crystal display (LCD) is most used in 3C products. Many information must be stored into a computer or PDA, and then displayed on LCD when reading, so LCD can not replace newspapers and magazines. Therefore, a new generation display technique is an electronic paper display screen.
The development of the electronic paper display screen technology substantially includes electronic display and paper media. The electronic display is mainly made to be further light and thin, and be an animation display having the main features such as high chromaticity, high definition, and high brightness. The paper media mainly adopts an electronic ink technology, such as cholesteric liquid crystal, microcapsule electrophoresis, or Gyricon. The manufactured paper media is light and thin, and thus can replace the current paper. At the same time, the paper media has the functions of display the content of books and magazines for reading, thus being capable of replacing the conventional paper. Further, the paper media can be reused to achieve the environmental friendly feature.
As having no color filter and polaroids, the electronic paper display screen has the advantages such as a light weight, a high resolution, being read under sunlight, and bistable low-power consumption, thus being capable of replacing the current LCD gradually.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional electronic paper is shown. An electronic paper display screen 1 has an electronic paper 10. The electronic paper 10 has a source signal pin set 101 and a gate signal pin set 102 disposed at two adjacent sides thereof. The source signal pin set 101 and the gate signal pin set 102 are connected to a display unit 103 in the electronic paper 10 respectively.
Pins of the source signal pin set 101 are connected to a source driver 11, and pins of the gate signal pin set 102 are connected to a gate driver 12, such that the display unit 103 generates corresponding patterns or letters according to the signals input by the source driver 11 and the gate driver 12.
However, when being connected to an external circuit, the electronic paper display 1 still has the following disadvantages to be overcome.
1. In order to facilitate the circuit connection, the electronic paper 10 has the source signal pin set 101 and the gate signal pin set 102 disposed at two adjacent side, for being connected to the source driver 11 and the gate driver 12 respectively, and thus the volume of the circuit can not be effectively reduced.
2. The source signal pin set 101 and the gate signal pin set 102 each have pins for power supply input respectively, and at least include a positive potential, a negative potential, and a ground, which are disposed in parallel, so interelectrode capacitance or interference is easily generated between the pins.
Thus, the electronic paper display screen must control the change of the picture through a driving circuit, which is the same as the LCD, and the wire connection of the electronic paper display screen and the driving circuit is much important. Therefore, how to design the output/input pins of the electronic paper display screen to eliminate the interference between the pins, reduce the wire complexity, improve the circuit stability, achieve good electrical properties, and facilitate the manufactured products being lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, is an issue to be solved by the present invention.